


Catch Me (If You Want Me)

by buttercream



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fuckbuddies, M/M, One Night Stands, mild cum play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercream/pseuds/buttercream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's important to Baekhyun to make out with the largest number of people he can during these parties, but he always ends up in Yixing's bed somehow. Tonight won't be any different, it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me (If You Want Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be real hot, but idk man lol

The moment that pink, soft lips advance on his, Baekhyun hums. His hands settle on the back of Luhan's neck, fingers lightly touching the hairs there. Luhan has a strong grip, arms tightly wrapped around Baekhyun's waist, dragging him closer, deepening the kiss with a wet, hot tongue licking on Baekhyun's mouth. Baekhyun loves being kissed like that; loves being held by assertive hands, and the way Luhan manhandles him onto the nearest wall is enough to get him into it. Hands lowering to Luhan's chest, Baekhyun closes his fists around the loose fabric of his shirt, pressing their bodies even closer. Luhan sucks and nips on his lips, gently pulling Baekhyun's hair back and tilting his chin upward, granting him easier access to Baekhyun's throat. Luhan's feverish mouth explores his jaw, his cheekbones, before coming for another kiss. _Not enough_ , the tent in Baekhyun's pants seems to say. This is not enough, they're not touching enough. As if hearing his thoughts, Luhan pushes a knee between Baekhyun's legs, his hungry kiss swallowing Baekhyun's moans. 

He's about to drag Luhan out of there, anywhere he can safely get that mouth on his cock when a familiar voice calls for Luhan. The same voice who walked up to Baekhyun earlier tonight saying: "You should hook up with Luhan." It was Minseok himself who practically threw Luhan on Baekhyun's lap, why on earth is he interrupting at such a crucial moment?

Grunting in annoyance, Luhan parts the kiss, hand still tight on Baekhyun's hair as if an assurance that they're not done yet. "What?"

"There's something you absolutely gotta see," Minseok sounds excited, pulling at Luhan's shirt, ushering him out of Baekhyun. 

Sighing, Luhan faces Baekhyun, eyes dropping to his mouth before he leans for one more kiss. Baekhyun almost wants to follow when he breaks their contact, Luhan's fingers disentangling from Baekhyun's strands. Disappointing.

"Sorry," he says, stepping away. "We should do that again sometime, yeah?"

Snorting, Baekhyun crosses his hands on his chest, not even trying to hide the bulge in his pants. He hopes Luhan sees what he's leaving behind. "We should finish that sometime."

Minseok flashes him an apologetic smile and pulls Luhan away. Well. That certainly didn't end up the way he'd like. Giving the hall a quick inspection, Baekhyun tries to find another distraction. He could go over to the bar -- Chanyeol never fails to provide the best alcoholic options at his parties, Baekhyun is sure to find something to keep him occupied. Or he could walk around, mingle, try to find his friends or bask in the attention of Chanyeol's hired waiters, ask them to fetch him some snacks. Life with Chanyeol would be a good life, Baekhyun thinks. If that fling they had in college had evolved into something more, perhaps Baekhyun would be co-hosting these monthly indulgences. Instead of getting serious with the future CEO, he decided to sleep around and enjoy his youthful body. Not much different from his life now, except now he has a bunch of bills to take care of every month. It's not like he'd truly want to have settled down, anyway. Baekhyun is a free spirit. He prefers ties when they're related to bondage.

Choosing one of the white, stupidly comfortable armchairs on the corners of the hall, Baekhyun sits, hoping to give this party another chance before calling it a night. There's a lot of people he never saw before, perhaps Chanyeol's coworkers or people he deals with. Baekhyun has no idea where Jongdae is, and he was supposed to be Baekhyun's ride. He wasn't planning on riding a cab home but it might come to that. And even earlier than planned. He could get some more booze in his system before that. 

Crossing the hall to reach the bar, Baekhyun places both hands on the counter, waiting for the bartender.

Someone approaches him, standing too close and settling a glass half-full on the counter, right next to Baekhyun's pinky. He looks down at the drink. It's not for him but this person might want Baekhyun's attention. Inhaling, he looks up, meeting a pair of eyes he knows pretty well.

Well, isn't that suitable? 

"I was _just_ about to leave." Baekhyun tells him. Smiling conspiratorily, Yixing blinks, casting his eyes down before blinking once more, and bringing them back to Baekhyun's face. He's looking good, per usual. Tight black pants, black button down, hair perfectly styled.

"Oh, you've been waiting for me?" the man arches his eyebrows, feigning surprise. "My apologies, I thought you'd found someone for the night."

"Did you?"

Yixing hums, lifting the glass to his lips and sipping, eyes never moving from Baekhyun. "I saw you making out with some guy," he says. "Figured you were branching out. Assessing your options."

It's instinctive to step closer, to want to be surrounded by Yixing's scent, be within his personal space. They're acquainted, moving like they have it all down to a choreography. They've been here so many times, it feels like entering your favorite restaurant after not visiting for a month. Like strolling on the streets of your favorite city. 

Baekhyun met Yixing at one of Chanyeol's parties a while ago. They flirted for two hours or so, inevitably leaving together to find some comfort at Yixing's fancy penthouse. He's Chanyeol's coworker, Baekhyun learned, and spends his day being important inside a big office in a high rise. The night Yixing took him to his office after the party, Baekhyun found convenient to role-play as his secretary,

The thing is that they fell into a pattern. It's important to Baekhyun to make out with the largest number of people he can during these parties, but he always ends up in Yixing's bed. Somehow. Tonight won't be any different, it seems.

"Are you jealous?" he teases only because he knows Yixing will bite back at the same intensity, and that's half their fun.

Shrugging, Yixing lowers his glass, absently running his index finger over the edge. "Not really. I can have you whenever I want," he gazes at Baekhyun, fierce eyes staring at Baekhyun's mouth.

Baekhyun snorts, pushing at his chest with one finger, "You wish."

Yixing is quick in catching his wrist before he can retrieve his hand, pinning Baekhyun's hand to his chest, gaze even stronger. "You're telling me that if I try to kiss you now you'll stop me?"

Tonight he might. "Try me." flashing Yixing a seductive little smile, Baekhyun slides even closer, brushing his nose on Yixing's, watching Yixing's face flood with desire.

The man swallows, licking his lips. He sets Baekhyun's hand free, backing away. "I will," Lifts his drink "Right after I finish this."

Amusement and anticipation invade Baekhyun. "Should I wait here?"

Yixing shakes his head, "I'll find you. But don't go too far, 'cause when I finish this, I'm coming for you."

Oh, that sounds just perfect. "Alright, but don't be disappointed when you go home alone, or with someone much less interesting."

Nodding, smiling lazily, Yixing turns around, walking with one hand in a pocket and another holding his drink. Baekhyun bites his bottom lip and checks out his ass while he walks. He is _so_ glad for not leaving early. He's not even upset about Luhan ditching anymore.

When the bartender asks if he'll want anything, Baekhyun answers no, and saunters around the hall, keeping a watchful eye for Yixing. He manages to find Jongdae (whispering intimately to Chanyeol of all people) but decides not to bother him. The people attending Chanyeol's meetings are always frilly and gaudy, dressed in what best fashion has to offer, parading themselves in gowns and perfectly-tailored suits. Baekhyun is not a hobo, he has a nice income and is able to support himself with a lot of room for minor luxuries. However, he's _not_ at their level. If he hadn't met Chanyeol back in college, he wouldn't even be a part of this kind of event.

By any means, it all comes down to getting laid, and for _that_ he never needed much work. Hot people just gravitate towards him, and Baekhyun accepts them all gratefully. Like Yixing, who's now drink-free and suddenly close, preying on him, approaching like Baekhyun is so doomed and there's no escape.

A mix of tension, lust and expectation wash over him at the sight of Yixing behind a group of people not far from Baekhyun. Smirking invitingly, Baekhyun's tongue peeks out to tease, running along his bottom lip. He wants Yixing to hurry, to come for it like he said he would. He can't wait for him to come. Yixing advances carefully, eyes locked on Baekhyun. Baekhyun starts moving as well, putting more distance between them. This is supposed to be a game of catch, he's not going to make it easy. 

He's getting hard only from this, the idea of what Yixing might do when he finally gets his hands on Baekhyun is too exciting. Maybe Baekhyun should let him come, stop distancing himself. 

Something in his peripheral vision catches his attention, and Baekhyun turns his head to check it out. Said action was either the smartest or the dumbest move of the night: In a millisecond Yixing manages to rush from wherever he was meters away from Baekhyun to his side, and Baekhyun has no chance before Yixing is planting both hands on his hips. He knows Yixing's touch, the way his fingers scrape on the fabric of Baekhyun's pants, the way he inhales from Baekhyun's neck as his hands slide to Baekhyun's waist, yet it doesn't fail to make him gasp, a shiver running down his body. 

Yixing's thumbs draw circles on Baekhyun's stomach, his mouth already lavishing Baekhyun's neck with the hottest kisses. Baekhyun wants to simultaneously whimper and shame himself for being such an easy catch. He knew he wouldn't last, though. Yixing was right all along.

Finally allowing his hands to touch Yixing back, rubbing his shoulders, feeling the hardness of his arms, gripping at his neck. Yixing nips at his chin and Baekhyun whines, unhappy about not having Yixing's mouth on his. Yixing is giving him time to try and escape, and Baekhyun couldn't care less about proving him wrong. "Just--"

"What was that?" Yixing asks, voice a little husky. He wraps an arm around Baekhyun's waist, his free hand pinching the chin he just nipped, angling Baekhyun's face. Wanting to undulate, to seek some friction, anything, Baekhyun whines again, fisting Yixing's oh-so-perfect hair, wishing to mess it up. "Tell me."

"You're taking too long to kiss me," he breathes, surging forward, pressing his lips on Yixing's cheek, his jaw. Oh god... He tastes so good.

With a throaty laugh, Yixing leans away from Baekhyun's desperate mouth, pouting in mockery as Baekhyun frowns. "I thought you wanted to avoid me," he brushes a thumb over Baekhyun's lips and Baekhyun moans, kissing it, grabbing Yixing's hand as if it would abandon him at any minute. "I should leave you here," he says in a vicious tone. _No_ , Baekhyun mutters, mouth falling ajar when Yixing holds him closer, a knee between his legs, pushing against him, giving him the contact he needed. They're in the middle of Chanyeol's fancy-ass party, and Baekhyun doesn't even care if Yixing decides to yank his pants open and fuck him on the floor. Shit, he wants Yixing to fuck him on the floor.

"Should I go look for that dude you were kissing earlier?" Yixing asks and Baekhyun clings to him because _fuck no_ he's not going anywhere. "Should I hand you over to him?" Baekhyun keeps telling him 'no', trying to make it clear that he has no intention of having anyone other than Yixing. Fuck, his dick is so hard. It aches in the confines of his pants, angry. This is taking too long. Baekhyun fumbles with his hands, trying to reach for Yixing's zipper, ragged breath and sweat all over his face. He needs it so much god this was such a stupid game if he could just--

Yixing chuckles, and suddenly he's hugging Baekhyun, fingers threading through his hair, caressing Baekhyun, running softly up and down his back. There's change in the atmosphere, and Baekhyun understands that Yixing will not hand him over to anyone. Ease spreads throughout him like a breeze lovingly blowing on his face, and Baekhyun closes his eyes, relishing in Yixing's embrace. Yes. Yes, that's good.

Every time Yixing's lips touch his, Baekhyun feels like it's the first time, Not because it feels different every time, but because it never ceases to impress him, the way Yixing licks his mouth, coaxes it open, sucks on his tongue and moves against him like he wishes to drink from Baekhyun. He cups Baekhyun's cheeks, slanting his face to deepen the kiss, and it's so different from the way they were touching before but so, so good.

"Where do you want to go today, kitten?" Yixing touches Baekhyun's mouth and gazes at him. Baekhyun shies away from the intensity of Yixing's eyes. They're always intense, but it's different today. Sharper.

"Wherever you'll take me," he answers. It really doesn't matter where they end up, he'll just follow as Yixing tugs on his hand and leads him somewhere nice.

 

It starts slowly this time. Baekhyun is used to Yixing's frantic rhythm, undressing quickly, falling on the bed, sucking each other off. All in such a haste that lust is all there is. Tonight, Yixing doesn't undress him in the living room. He takes his time kissing Baekhyun, caressing every corner of Baekhyun's body, untucking Baekhyun's shirt from his pants, letting Baekhyun enjoy how good his hands feel on his naked stomach. He whispers how pretty Baekhyun is, how much he wants to fuck him, how good his kiss is. Baekhyun feels the heat rise at every compliment, every new place of his body that Yixing explores. He wants the sex, but he's not going to rush it. This feels wonderful.

When they get to the bedroom, Baekhyun notices that something is different. There's a new sofa there. White like the walls. He tells Yixing that he likes the new piece as Yixing drags him to bed, sitting on the edge and inviting Baekhyun to his lap, hands promptly running down his sides, on his thighs. Baekhyun shudders at Yixing's touch, wanting more but not rushing. They kiss, getting once again familiar with each other's tastes, getting their fill of it, before Yixing starts undressing Baekhyun. He does it so slowly, making a point of not stopping the kissing that when Baekhyun undresses him, he follows that rule. 

Baekhyun sucks him off, but it's not messy, or desperate, or hungry. It's hot, and sexy, and enticing, and it drives Yixing completely crazy. Baekhyun licks at the head of his cock, sucking every drop of precome, licking every bead that rolls down. He mouths at the underside, fondling with Yixing's balls, licking some more. Baekhyun sucks at the head, his saliva mixing to Yixing's precome, coating his length. Yixing comes on Baekhyun's mouth. Some of it threaten to roll down his chin, and Baekhyun wipes it up, returning it to his mouth, licking his fingers as Yixing pulls him up, running hands through his hair, wiping sweat off his forehead, pressing wet, breathless kisses on the corner of his mouth.

One lubed finger pokes at Baekhyun's asshole when he's lying on his stomach. The same finger runs up and down the cleft of his ass, brushing past the ring of muscles before poking again, testing the waters. Baekhyun clenches, wanting that finger to enter him already, and Yixing concedes it, kissing his lower back as he pushes in, the finger twisting and thrusting in. Baekhyun sucks in a breath, grabbing at the pillows, whimpering helplessly. Yixing's single digit doesn't go very far on its own. When a second finger enters Baekhyun, it goes deep. It reaches all the places it should reach and it's maddening. Baekhyun moans, trying to watch Yixing over his shoulder, but the man seems focused on repeatedly touching Baekhyun's prostate. Over and over and over. Baekhyun comes with a cry of Yixing's name, white spurting all over Yixing's sheets. They've damaged so many sheets that he stopped apologizing.

Baekhyun expects Yixing to just push his cock in. Baekhyun is already pliant and open on his bed. Instead of fucking him from behind, Yixing rolls Baekhyun on his back, standing on his knees between Baekhyun's open legs. He teases Baekhyun's nipples, pinching and twisting, licking at them for a while before he pumps Baekhyun's dick. Loving the attention, Baekhyun hums in contentment, obediently opening his mouth for Yixing's kiss. He feels the head of Yixing's cock against his pucker, pushing, attempting. Yixing spreads his cheeks to get an easier access, and his length slips easily inside Baekhyun. 

It's so much, too full. Baekhyun wants to touch himself, but Yixing pins both his hands on the mattress, above his head. Whining, Baekhyun wraps his legs around Yixing's waist, pressing on his back with his feet. Like his only mission is to indulge Baekhyun, Yixing thrusts deeper, harder. Baekhyun fucks back against him, trying to get as much as he needs to come. He's closer, the tightness in his chest indicates that he's closer. He just needs a little more, just a little harder...

"Please, Yixing," he pleads, Yixing's hands releasing his wrists and settling on his thighs, sliding to the back and lifting Yixing's ass, positioning him at the perfect angle, his cock slipping in and out so easily, the head pushing at Baekhyun's prostate. Yes, that's it, that's how he wants it. 

"Is it good?" Yixing asks him, pinching Baekhyun's nipple and making him shudder, his legs trembling around Yixing's waist. 

"Yeah," Baekhyun pants, pleasure building, growing, and reaching that spot, and he wants it so much, "I'm going to come, ah, Yixing--" Yixing fucks him faster, harder, grunting and repeating Baekhyun's name in reverence. He grabs Baekhyun's hips, giving everything to him, and that's what it takes. Ecstasy explodes inside Baekhyun, and he arches from the bed, the sensation taking him so high, and Yixing is still rocking against him. It takes Yixing a second to release into the condom. Baekhyun wishes it had been inside him.

They don't even bother cleaning up. Yixing embraces him, and Baekhyun relaxes in his arms, falling asleep to the touch of Yixing's mouth on the back of his neck, and rhythm of Yixing's breath.

\--

In the morning, Yixing wakes him up with the excuse of feeding him, but Baekhyun knows what he really wants. They always do it again in the morning. Whether it's in the shower or the kitchen floor, Baekhyun's always thought about the morning round as his favorite. This time, they resume their activities in bed, Baekhyun on his stomach as Yixing leans onto him, licking and biting at his shoulders.

They eat in the living room, Yixing sitting on the couch and Baekhyun leaning against the large glass window, observing the movement down in the street. Although the movement of vehicles entertains him, Baekhyun is not used to eating with Yixing this silently. Since they moved from the bedroom to the kitchen to fetch food, then relocated to the living room, Yixing's been very quiet. As Baekhyun feels the weight of his eyes, he thinks that he knows what this is about.

Last night, the tone Yixing used to mention Luhan was teasing and playful, and Baekhyun took it as meaningless banter. Now, clear-headed, he understands that there was a shift in their dynamics. Yixing's seen Baekhyun hooking up with other people before but there was never a comment about it. Something changed, but what?

"His name is Luhan," Baekhyun starts, feeling a little nervous. He doesn't know why, though, but figures that one of them needs to address the issue. "A friend in common introduced us."

"You don't owe me any explanations." Yixing sounds as serene as ever, yet when Baekhyun turns to face him, there's slight frown. He still offers Baekhyun a hand.

"You're looking at me like I do." Baekhyun takes his hand, allowing Yixing to pull him into his lap.

Inhaling, he shakes his head, looking up at Baekhyun. "Fuck it, it doesn't matter, you don't owe me any explanations."

Except he does. They only see each other once every month, but _this_ , whatever it is, it's not just sex. Despite not yet having exchanged contact information, they do know a lot about each other. Baekhyun knows that Yixing's father worked for the military and that Yixing liked to dance during high school years. Baekhyun confessed about having slept with his cousin once and mentioned the period he spent in Japan. Officially, they have monthly one-night stands. Yet, Baekhyun feels like they're past the one-night stands. Silly. 

"I wanna tell you." Baekhyun says. Yixing rubs his palm on Baekhyun's stomach, nodding almost imperceptively. "His name is Luhan, a friend in common introduced us," Baekhyun repeats himself. "I don't know why I made out with him. He's hot, he wanted me and I felt like it. I didn't know if you were coming."

"Did I ever miss it?"

"No, but we never arranged anything." perhaps falling into the routine of finding each other at Chanyeol's party meant something to Yixing. Perhaps he went there expecting to have Baekhyun. And no one else.

Chuckling half-heartedly, Yixing says, "Baekhyun, I don't even have your phone number. But somehow... I find myself yearning, eager to be with you again, and we only have that once every month, and I don't know when that stopped being enough." he sighs, blinking as if to assert his thoughts. "I might be falling for you."

Baekhyun's heart might have skipped a beat, he's not sure. He got terribly lost in the intensity of Yixing's eyes. It takes him a minute to digest, but the information sits comfortably inside him, his fingers coming to play with the strands of Yixing's short hair. Yixing might be falling for him. Baekhyun stands up and walks to the bedside table where Yixing's phone sits. He returns to Yixing's lap, circling an arm around Yixing's neck as he offers the phone. "Unlock it."

As if entranced, Yixing does it, handing it back to Baekhyun. Baekhyun adds himself as a contact. "There. You can talk to me whenever you want, now."

Yixing watches him and smiles, hands rubbing Baekhyun's hips. "What are you doing today?"

He thinks, "Probably watching TV."

"You can do that here." he's looking up at Baekhyun from behind his lashes, arms tightening around Baekhyun as if to prevent him from declining. "We could stay here, go out for lunch, come back here, go out for dinner, come back here," they both laugh and Baekhyun is surprised at how comfortable it feels.

Touching Yixing's face, Baekhyun asks, "You're really falling for me, aren't you?"

Humming, Yixing closes his eyes, leaning into his touch. He's so handsome. The smoothness of his skin never ceases to amaze Baekhyun. He could just go on touching Yixing.

"Ok. Let's stay here, but you'll need to lend me a t-shirt because mine stinks with sweat. It's all your fault, you were really mean last night."

Laughing, Yixing tickles him and Baekhyun twists on his lap, shrieking. "You wanted to play!"

"Yeah, but you should know that I can't resist your touch." 

Yixing smiles at him, his dimple making him look so adorable that Baekhyun could scream in protest. Instead, he grabs Yixing's face and spreads kisses all over it. The other chuckles, hand soothing on Baekhyun's back. "I'll keep that in mind."


End file.
